pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hstar
Old archived messages: Archive1 Archive2 ---- Archive 2 Mine says "Edit Page" too. I think that it is supposed to say that. And that is why you have to put the archive template that says for people to not edit it. ☆ Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower! ☆ 12:08, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind. I can see it works now. It just says "Edit Page" for the person that owns the talk page because you can't leave yourself a message. ☆ Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower! ☆ 12:15, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome. And realy? ☆ Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower! ☆ 15:42, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Templates Yes, there is one thing I can think of right now Ithat I would like for a template. Could you make one that says: This user is a fan of Mew?Cinnamon 115 02:55, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the Mew template, it looks awesome!Cinnamon 115 17:06, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Templates please I would like to have the following templates: #Fan of Lisa Ortiz #Fan of Sabrina #Fan of Shauntal #Fan of Oshawatt Thanks Winxfan1 22:37, February 26, 2011 (UTC)Winxfan1 Thanks for the Templates. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 23:18, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Wo! This is so cool! Thank you so very much! well, as i want a next one, i say it to you. But now it is good. Thank you! Re:PokePower Rip-off It does sound like that but right now its "members" are made up of elite four characters. I will ask Winxfan about it. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 17:14, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :Actually Bullet Francisco made the group. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 17:21, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Re:Banned Template It sounds like a decent idea, but it would take a lot of work and wikia already leaves a message on the banned user's contribution page stating that they are banned. And to your question about uploading, when I logged in today, there was a message saying we would not be able to upload images for a few hours due to server issues or something like that. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 17:50, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Once again, thanks Thanks for the Oshawatt template. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 21:15, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Almost Done Well, The Indigo League episode list is almost done. You should feel quite proud of yourself. All that's left is Friend and Foe Alike, Friends til the end and Palllet Party Panic. Then we can move on to the Orange League, unless Cinnamon does her job. Speaking of, how many days have you been contributing to the wikia. I just got a lucky badge for making the 43,000th edit. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 17:18, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I promise to leave the 60-day badge alone until you get it. Since the OI templates are probably gonna be the same up to the Johto saga I'll copy those and you can come up with the Synopses for each episode. I told Cinnamon to take a small break. Writing up those plots is tough and tiring. Remember, I'm the "Quotes guy". and I can't do my part till Cinnamon does hers. Though I can come up with a short synopsis for OI005, when the time comes. I've seen it once and I know what to expect. Never thought I would have to see it again. So much harshness. Not as much as May losing and the judges scolding her for how she treated her Bulbasaur, but harsh none the less. I'm trying to get the 30-day badge and I never miss a day. It must stink having to start the counter over again. Well, good luck. Here's to the next batch of episode articles. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 18:36, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: 60 Day Badge Thanks. Also, you might be mad since the synopses for the episodes already done will be deleted at some point to make room for Cinnamon's fully detailed episode plots. I'm interested to see what she'll cook up with for IL035 and IL038 since they were both banned episodes. The 60-day badge must be tough to get. I can't even imagine if there will be a 365-day badge. That would be a nightmare to try and achieve. Speaking of Cinnamon, have you been in touch with her as of late? BTW, The article for BW005 is incomplete. I'll try and work on it the best I can. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 17:34, March 2, 2011 (UTC) This is terrible I was wondering why she hasn't shown up. Get everyone on alert. We must find her. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 16:14, March 3, 2011 (UTC) That was a relief. Well tell her that it's time to write up the episode plots for IL013-IL015. It's like ripping of a band-aid: Just get it overwith. Know what I mean? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 21:44, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: #Thats the wrong cinnamon, this is the right one. #You have many of the qualities to become an admin, but Charitwo only makes new admins when needed, such as when an older one is not as active as before. You may want to practice making templates too. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 18:43, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi!! Just one more Just one more episode articlew to go, and the episode guide for the Indigo League series will be complete. Next will be the Orange Islands. BTW Cinnamon is gonna be in Florida next week and won't be back till the 21st. And She won't have her computer. Bummer. BTW, I recreated BW021 and I did it the right way. witha short synopsis of sorts. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 17:38, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the template Don't worry. It is right what the template says and I like it. Thanks for adding it! You can add more with Thundurus or Empoleon or Zekrom if you want. What about OI? I thought we were gonna work on the Orange Islands series of Pokemon episodes. I guess I'll have to do them myself. Don't worry, I'll follow the new rules. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 13:19, March 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry. But I did add a little info, like Misty's Togepi learning Metronome and the Trivia Section for OI006 where We're introduced to another Generation II pokemon and a Marissa sound clip being found at tarasands.com I just thought since an article could be a team effort, everyone can contribute to the episode articles. I'll just add the templates from now on. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 13:58, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. I'll try my best. But there is a blooper in OI006 involving Ash, and Tracey's Marril made a debut So from now on any Major Events I'll put in the template. Thanks you're really cool. I'm glad you're one of my friends. I try real hard to help with any info I can. Best Wishes Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 14:09, March 5, 2011 (UTC) My three articles for the day are done I am happy to report that my three articles for the day are done. They are: OI005: Pikachu Re-Volts, OI006: The Crystal Onix and OI007: In the Pink. I do remember some quotes. James: Jessie, we have to plan this attack carefully otherwise you'll end up with a crew cut. Jessie with a crew cut. Jessie: That's my nightmare! Now only one pokemon stands between Ash and victory, but as we've seen and do before Drake, the undisputed Orange Crew Leader, has saved his best for last." Orange League announcer "Mimey, make sure they don't trample on my flowers." Delia. "This, this isnt a Gym its a torture chamber!" Misty about the Azalea Gym. What do you think? You know where these quotes came from? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 14:46, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so very much. Why thank you for those kind words. When the time comes, more info will be added. Till then, I'll just wait for Cinnamon's awesome episode plots, then I can add quotes and any trivia I can. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 14:57, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for userboxes Thanks again for the userboxes. Can you leave a message on user talk:JKaffekimbo to teach me wow to do some userboxes? Hi, I'm new here. Are you a Pokemon Team Captain? If so, can you add me there? Thanks. Re: Sorry and DP Template No need to worry I am not that busy on the weekends so I have time to help thanks for helping me too! Also no need to be sorry everyone on this community wants to improve this wiki it our job. I am semi-active not because of your request so once again no need for an apology. Good Luck we also getting close to hit 4000 pages milestone! — ⒼⒶⒺⒽⓌⒶⓈⒶⓃ会話 19:25, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Three more articles created I am please to report that I have created three more OI episode articles: OI008: Shell Shock, OI009: Stage Fight, and OI010: Bye Bye Psyduck. I can't wait to make OI012 so I can add the Sea-Ruby Badge. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 13:30, March 6, 2011 (UTC) We can work it out. I might have an idea. We can take turns making episode articles. I can make three and the next day you can make three.. It'll be a pattern. I apologize for today's articles it's just that I didn't want to give too much away, and take away Cinnamon's job. It has been a while since I saw all these episodes. I promise to put the characters in their right places. It's just that Meowth was a recurring character too. But since when did James become a main character? I saw IL016 categories.James is a recurring character, not a main one. Update: I fixed OI010. You said to make a short synopsis. You didn't say how short. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 16:34, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Archive Say, who do I talk to about Archiving my talk page cause it seems a little out of control. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 16:37, March 6, 2011 (UTC)